Le Noel de Monsieur Jake
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Fic écrite pour piwi chan. Comment préparer les fêtes de Noël pour la jeune Mahiro changea la relation de Jake et de Ren, mais peut-être pas en mal...


Disclaimer: Tout ceci appartient à You Higuri

Cette fic est dédiée à piwi_chan!

* * *

**Le Noël de Monsieur Jake**

« Ren, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose au milieu du salon ?

—Un sapin, Jake…Tu as déjà dû en entendre parler, non ? C'est vert avec des aiguilles, mais ce n'est pas un hérisson tombé dans de la peinture.

—Très drôle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit les prémices d'une nouvelle stratégie de défense, à moins que tu t'attendes à ce que Connor et moi nous costumions en bûcherons et Mahiro en randonneuse, alors je recommence : qu'est-ce que fait cette chose au milieu du salon ?

— Je veux offrir un vrai Noël à Mahiro. Nous ne savons pas quand les sbires de Fibula frapperont de nouveau, alors je veux qu'elle ait le plus de souvenirs agréables possibles, tant que tout est encore sûr.

— La période des fêtes va sans doute lui ramener plein de souvenirs de ses parents adoptifs. Ça va lui miner le moral, tu sais.

—Raisons de plus pour que nous nous défoncions.

— Comment ça, NOUS ?

— Tu vas voir, ça va être marrant !

— Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bière. »

Mahiro était à l'école, Connor veillait sur elle, à priori les sbires de Fibula étaient pour l'instant, ou six pied sous terre **(0)**, ou à Regalia, la voie était donc libre pour l'opération Noël.

Assis sur le canapé, Ren et Jake faisaient une liste, planifiant leur virée course comme ils organisaient autrefois les malheurs des rebelles sud-américains ayant la mauvaise idée de se frotter à leur unité de mercenaires.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce qui est typique de Noël ?

—Le vin chaud ? » proposa Jake.

Ren l'attrapa par la cravate et vint siffler à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'air furieux :

« Tu veux faire une alcoolique de ma sœur ?

— Heu…la dinde, le sapin et la maison décorée, les cadeaux, du gui, les chants de Noël, le Père Noël, la messe de minuit et la crèche, mais ta sœur n'est pas catholique, la bûche, les marrons glacés, du champagne….

—Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

* * *

C'est donc dans l'air froid de ce mois de décembre que Jake et Ren partirent faire les achats de Noël. Les guirlandes et autres suspensions pour le sapin furent faciles à trouver : les magasins en débordaient et le compte en banque plus que bien garni de Ren lui permettait de choisir ce qu'il y avait de mieux : ils s'arrêtèrent sur du vert, du rouge et du doré pour la maison : après tout, ce sont des couleurs de saison…Les CD de Chants de Noël ne posèrent aucune difficulté non plus, Jake tenta bien d'ajouter au panier une CD de chants détournés en hymne paillards mais Ren s'en rendit compte à temps…**(1) **

Les cadeaux de Mahiro avaient déjà été achetés depuis longtemps, et en telle quantité qu'elle serait certainement l'adolescente la plus gâtée de tout le pays, et ils finirent par se décider pour acheter une chaîne hifi à Connor, histoire qu'il se sente un peu plus chez lui dans sa chambre…

Jake avait réussi à avoir le dessus pour la crèche, après tout, Connor et lui étaient des Européens, chrétiens d'origine, et si ils n'étaient pas pratiquants, une crèche leur rappellerait quand même leur pays.

Un dernier détour pour la nourriture, et les deux hommes s'attaquèrent à la décoration de l'appartement, laissant celle du sapin aux deux jeunes gens, à Mahiro parce que l'acte en lui-même l'enchanterait, et à Connor parce que toute activité en compagnie de Mahiro le faisait rougir comme une baie de houx, et que cela amusait beaucoup les deux plus âgés.

Assis par terre au milieu du salon, Jake tressait une couronne avec des branches de sapin, y entremêlant des rubans rouges, du houx et des plumes dorés. A l'instant où il achevait son oeuvre, Ren, qui avait fini de peindre des sujets à la neige artificielle sur les fenêtres **(2)** vint s'asseoir près de lui…

Le regard de Jake était concentré, aussi sérieux, alors qu'il vérifiait que l'armature métallique ne dépassait à aucun endroit que Ren l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises, vérifiant la présence de bombes éventuelles.

« Je te savait stratège, bon tireur, et excellent combattant, mais je t'ignorais tous ces talents domestiques…

— Continue de te moquer, et je te laisse en plan avec la cuisine.

— Je continue à croire qu'on aurait du acheter des huîtres. Mahiro n'en a certainement jamais mangé, et ça l'aurait amusé. En plus, elle est en pleine croissance, et cela contient plein de nutriments.

— Ça suffit !!

— Hu ?

— Tu es prévenu, Ren, si tu veux des huîtres, votre repas de Noël, ce sera sans moi ! »

Jake reposa la couronne sur la table basse, avec tant de violence qu'elle en tomba et finit au sol mais il ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser et il quitta la pièce rapidement, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre et laissant derrière lui un Ren très étonné.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il serait bien allé le débusquer jusque dans son antre mais c'est à cet instant que Connor et Mahiro rentrèrent et, le temps du câlin de bienvenue, d'aider la jeune fille avec des exercices d'anglais qui lui posaient problème, puis de casser le code d'un message provenant de Regalia à destination de leur ambassade au Japon, c'était déjà l'heure du dîner.

Dîner auquel Jake n'assista pas.

Officiellement, il avait la migraine.

* * *

« Ouvre-moi….Jake, allons, tu vas quand même pas m'obligé à fracasser la porte. »

Sans un bruit, l'huis s'entrouvrit. Jake était déjà retourné devant son écran quand Ren pénétra dans la chambre.

« Tu me dis pourquoi tu fais une telle tête depuis trois jours ?

—Je hais Noël.

—Allons, personne ne déteste Noël…A la rigueur, on aime pas la dinde, ou les pulls tricotés maison de Belle-maman, mais Noël ?

—C'était le jour de Noël que Maman est partie. Le jour de Noël que Papa a choisi d'aller bosser à l'étranger en me laissant à la garde de ma sœur aîné. Le jour de Noël où _elle_ m'a battu pour la première fois. Le jour de Noël où je me suis juré de ne plus jamais faire confiance à aucune femme…

—Allons, Jake, le jour où tu seras amoureux, faudra bien lui faire un peu confiance…

— T'es un idiot quand tu veux. Tu as fouillé mon passé, ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de démentir, mes comptes en banque et ma vie, et tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que j'étais gay.

— …

— Et maintenant laisse moi, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

Le réveillon de Noël était finissant dans l'appartement. Mahiro riait sans cesse, aidée par la seule coupe de champagne que son frère lui avait autorisée, Connor avait un tout petit moins l'air que d'habitude d'avoir des aigreurs d'estomac, et Ren et Jake avaient engloutis à eux deux une portion de bûche pour une famille de cinq personnes.

« Regardez, regardez… »

Jake et Ren se retournèrent vers la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes sous le gui. Il faut vous embrasser…Allez, faites pas cette tête, j'ai bien embrassé Connor tout à l'heure.

—T'es un homme mort, Connor.

—N'essayez pas d'y échapper, » rit Mahiro.

Ren se tourna vers Jake. Celui-ci était extrêmement pâle, encore plus que ce jour où il avait reçu une fléchette empoisonnée au cœur de la jungle de Bornéo et que Ren avait dû le porter sur son dos pendant des kilomètres jusqu'au dispensaire, priant pour qu'il survive, priant pour la toute première fois de sa vie d'adulte, pour quelqu'un d'autre que Mahiro

Après la confession d'hier soir, son inquiétude n'avait rien d'étonnant. Prenant bien garde de ne pas pénétrer trop avant dans l'espace vitale de Jake, Ren déposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et lui donna le baiser le plus doux qu'il ait jamais offert à qui que ce soit.

Pas un baiser à pleine bouche, langue et dents en action, préliminaire à une nuit de sexe torride, comme il offrait à ses conquêtes, pas un dernier baiser, comme celui qu'il déposait sur leur main le lendemain matin, pas le baiser affectueux qu'il posait sur le front de Mahiro lorsqu'il lui souhaitait une bonne nuit.

Un baiser doux, chaste et tendre, un baiser d'acceptation, un baiser qui disait « ça va aller, je suis là, je serais toujours là. »

**(0) Minus l'un d'entre eux qui purgeait dans les prisons japonaises une peine pour incendie criminel, incendie entièrement dû aux talents pyrotechniques de Ren. Que voulez-vous, quand on a grandit sur les champs de bataille, on ne se fait pas la même notion que vous et moi d'une bonne blague. **

**(1)Dommage, ce que le Père Noël et Rudolf le rêne faisaient aurait appris plein de choses sur la vie à Mahiro. **

**(2) Des flocons géants qui ressemblaient de façon suspicieuse à des armes de jets ninja, un traîneau de Père Noël qui tenait du char Patton…Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour sa sœur, mais certains réflexes ont la vie dure.**

**Fin.**


End file.
